Always
by Katydid1
Summary: This story will take you back to that historic night, the night that Lily and James Potter gave their lives for their son, the night that the wizarding world rejoiced. The night that will live in the memory of Harry Potter forever. Forever and Always.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Always  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
All the houses in Godric Hollow were identical. They were all lined up in a neat little row, they were all small and  
  
tidy. All the lawns were mowed and all the Bushes were trimmed. If you had never been there before you would  
  
have had a hard time telling one house from another. It was the same way with the people inside them. They were  
  
all neat, polite little families. Families that were in every way completely normal. With the exception of one. The  
  
house looked exactly the same as all the others, and if you just looked at them you wouldn't know there was  
  
such a dramatic difference from the other families. But there was. Because the Potter's were wizards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Potter paced the carpeted floors for what seemed like the 100th time. "James will you please just sit  
  
down?" Asked the young woman on the couch. She had dark, auburn hair down to her waist, and vibrant green  
  
eyes. "Your making Harry nervous as well as me." The young man with messy black hair and dark brown eyes sat  
  
down with a sigh, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry Lily. But I can't help worrying. Do you really think  
  
we should have listened to Sirius? What if the spy isn't Remus like we think it is. It could be....It could be Peter."  
  
He said uncertainly. Lily smiled lovingly at her husband. "Peter wouldn't have the brains or the wits to be a spy."  
  
she said soothingly. James ran his hand through his hair, making it look even more messy than it already did. "I  
  
know, I know, but Peter's always done whatever he thinks he will get the most out of, even when were still in  
  
Hogwarts. I just....I wish I knew if Sirius is right or not." Lily sighed. "It doesn't do any good to wish for things,  
  
James. Here, hold Harry." She carefully laid her son into her husbands arms. As always, as soon as the child was  
  
laid in his arms he forgot all his worries about Voldemort, all he saw was the baby boy laying in his arms. His child.  
  
His son. The thought made him fill with pride, and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"He's got the perfect build for a seeker." James said excitedly. Lily laughed. Harry reached up and pulled his  
  
father's glasses off his face. James smiled as he pulled them away and put them back on. Suddenly he realized it  
  
didn't matter if Peter was the spy. He, James, had a family who he would always love no matter what happened.  
  
Lily watched them with a smile on her face. These were the two people who she loved most in the world,and she  
  
was lucky enough to be with them. Lily's parents had died when she was young, and Petunia wasn't the easiest  
  
person to be happy with, so she had never really understood what a happy family was. But now she knew. And  
  
she was part of one. She'd never been so happy in her life.  
  
Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the door. James instantly stoped smiling, and looked up in alarm. He quickly  
  
handed Harry back to Lily as the knock sounded again. "It's probably just Sirius coming to tell us that Peter is  
  
allright" said Lily, trying to sound calm But her voice was nervous, and panicky. James didn't need to tell Lily that  
  
Sirius wasn't supposed to come for another 3 hours. She already knew that."Lily," said James softly. "I'm going to  
  
go answer the door now. Always remember that you and Harry are everything to me, and I love you both more  
  
than anything." His voice was choked with emotion that he was trying to hold in check. Lily had tears streaming  
  
down her face. "It's just sirius, James! It's just Sirius!" she whispered. James held up a hand and stroked her soft  
  
cheek. He smiled at her sadly. "Lily, no matter what happens, you have to save Harry. I don't know how or why,  
  
but I think someday he's going to do something great. He's going to be something great." Lily smiled at he husband  
  
through her tears. "of course he's going to be someone great. He's the son of the bravest man I know." She  
  
whispered. James tried to smile but his eyes were filling with tears. "You must make sure he's ok. Can you do that  
  
for me?" He asked softly. Lily nodded her head, the tears coming more steadily now. James smiled. "Thank you."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed his son on the forehead. Then he stood up, and beckoned for Lily to follow him.  
  
They got to the door at the same time that they heard the knock again. "Go stand by the staircase, Lily, and if  
  
it's him, run into the nursery and put a locking charm on the door. I'll hold him off as long as I can. I love you, Lily."  
  
He kissed his wife softly on the lips. "Why is he acting like this?" Lily thought. He's acting as if we're never going to  
  
see each other again. Of course we are, we're always going to be together. we're going to watch Harry grow up  
  
together, watch him board the train for Hogwarts, watch him Graduate, watch him get married. we'll play with our  
  
grandchildren and great-grandchildren together. We're going to grow old together." Lily smiled as she remembered  
  
what their friends at Hogwarts used to say about them. "Lily and James are inseperable. They'll always be  
  
together." they'd laugh. But somehow, Lily knew that this was goodbye. All those dreams they had shared about  
  
growing old together would never come true. She was crying now. James was about to open the door, his wand  
  
held ready. "James!" Lily whispered. He turned around to look at her, his chocolate brown eyes fixed on her  
  
bright green ones. "I love you too." She said softly. He smiled, nodded, then opened the door.  
  
"Lily, it's him! RUN!" James yelled. Lily didn't give herself time to scream. She bolted up the stairs two at a  
  
time. She could hear James trying to fight Voldemort behind her.  
  
James was trying as hard as he could to hold Voldemort back. He knew that his attempts were useless, that he  
  
didn't stand a chance, but that didn't matter. He only had to hold him off long enough to give Lily time to get  
  
away. Suddenly he heard the words that he had feared for so long being whispered. "Avada Kedavra." But he  
  
didn't fear them now. Because he knew Lily had had enought time to at least get Harry safe. As green light  
  
surrounded him, he saw Lily walking down the isle towards him. He saw his son being put into his arms for the  
  
first time. He saw Lily holding Harry, singing him his favorite song. He saw his son reaching up to his face to  
  
pull his glasses off. Then the picture faded away, and all that was left was darkness.  
  
As Lily reached the Nursery door, she heard a cold, sharp  
  
voice murmer "Avada Kedavra." Her blood suddenly went cold. She could no longer hear James's voice yelling  
  
curses at Voldemort. She glanced down over the balcony and she say James lying there. Still and white. Too  
  
white. Those brown eyes that had so often looked lovingly into her own were now staring vacantly at the ceiling. She  
  
wanted to scream, wanted to run backdown the stairs and beg James to get up. She wanted to cry.  
  
But she couldn't, she had to save Harry. Voldemort was climbing the stairs slowly. He knew he didn't need to  
  
hurry. She couldn't get away from him. She knew that, too. But she had to try, she had to try for Harry. She  
  
turned into the Nursery, grabbed her wand from where she had left it a few hours ago, and quickly put a locking  
  
charm on the door. But it wouldn't last for long. Not against Voldemort.  
  
Harry was crying now. "sshhhh, it's ok, mommy's here." she said, rocking him back and forth in her arms. He  
  
stopped after a few minutes, and snuggled contendedly in his mothers arms. Lily smiled through her tears. Her son  
  
was so wonderful and she loved him so much. She knew then what she had to do, she had to die for Harry. "Me  
  
and James may never grow old together," she thought. "But Harrry will. We may not be there to watch and  
  
support him, but he will go to school, he will get married, he will live." This thought alone was enough to make her  
  
happy. "Harry," she said softly. "Always remember that me and James love you, and that we will always be there  
  
for you, no matter what. We had such big plans, such wonderful dreams. About watching you grow up, about  
  
being a family together. And even though it might not seem like it to you, we will be watching you, and we'll be  
  
proud of you." Lily knew that Harry couldn't understand her,that he wouldn't remember anything she was saying,  
  
but it felt important to say it anyway. She could hear Voldemort muttering the counter curse for her charm. It  
  
wouldn't be long now.  
  
"There will be times when you will feel very alone, Harry, and I know because I felt the same way. But if you be  
  
strong, and just hold on, when you go to Hogwarts you will find friends so close they will be your family. Just be  
  
strong." she was whispering now. Voldemort was almost through the spell. She walked slowly over to the crib and  
  
laid her son down carefully. As she released him she realized with pain that she would never hold him again. She  
  
would never feel the light weight of his small body in her arms again. Her tears fell softly onto his baby blanket.  
  
She pulled it up around him, tucking him in tightly. "Mommy has to go with daddy now, honey. But we will be with  
  
you forever. I love you, Harry James Potter, and I always will. Always." She whispered as she leaned over and  
  
kissed his soft forehead for the last time. Then she turned around to face the man who had just entered the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
For eleven years the people of the wizarding world had been in constant grief. Evey day someone got the awful  
  
news that someone had died. Someone they knew or loved. But this night was different. On this night there was  
  
no mourning, there was no pain. If you walked down the streets you would not hear wailing or crying like you  
  
usually did, but shouts of joy. For this was the night that Harry Potter lived. And for the first time in eleven long  
  
years, wizards and witches everywhere were not mourning the pain of death, but celebrating the joy of life. All  
  
because of two young, brave parents who put the love they had for their child and eachother above everything  
  
else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope that wasn't too boring. If you've got time, please R&R my other story, too. If you read & review my  
  
stories, I'll R&R yours, as long as they're either G or PG. I'll keep writing as long you keep reviewing!!! Thanks!  
  
  
  
~*Katydid*~  
  
  
  
~"Rejoice in the Lord always....."~ Phil. 4:4. 


End file.
